lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wet
Summary Episode summary Plot SVU investigates the death of a young woman found in a fountain outside a park. Semen is found inside of her and a chunk of her hair missing. Fin shows Stabler and Benson a photo of a suspect who's been caught cutting women's hair in the park. Benson and Stabler find the suspect and bring him in. The man admits to cutting the victim's hair, but has an alibi clearing him of murder. Using a hit from the DNA kit, Benson and Stabler locate the guy who had sex with their victim on the night of her murder. The man has a video proving the sex was consensual and detectives are forced to rule him out, too. Just then, the victim's husband, Greg comes in. He tells Stabler that someone emailed him the video of his wife Lindsay having sex with another man. Munch takes Greg into the squad room to ask him more questions. Greg tells Munch that Lindsay was head of PR for Colanow, a soda company. Greg admits his wife battled a cocaine addiction, but she got clean. Greg's still unsure who sent him the video of Lindsay having sex with another man, but says she had a lot of enemies at Colanow. The detectives begin tracking down potential suspects. Huang tells detectives that Lindsay died from eating poisonous South American mushrooms, which have the side effect of making the user aroused and dazed. This explains why Lindsay had sex with a complete stranger, then fell in a fountain where she drowned. Lindsay attended a fund-raising dinner on the night of her death, so Benson and Stabler go to the office of the Wishing Time Foundation. Benson discovers a photo of Lindsay eating a salad with mushrooms at the dinner. Benson and Stabler discover that a protester crashed the fund-raising dinner, who publicly blamed Lindsay for her part in Colanow's privatization of water rights in Bolivia. Stabler and Benson confront party crasher Vincent at his home. Benson discovers a pot of boiling mushrooms. When she lifts the lid, Vincent immediately tells her to put it back down. Back at SVU, Benson gets loopy while interrogating Vincent, then passes out. Benson wakes up in the hospital and tells Huang she feels like her head is full of rocks. Huang explains what happened, and says Stabler is still questioning Vincent. Back at SVU, Vincent talks all types of gibberish about water, still maintaining he's innocent of murder. The new ADA, Mikka Von does her best to put Vincent in jail until his trial. The judge frees Vincent until his trial begins. Vincent immediately talks to the press about the dangers of water shortage. Lab work comes back proving the mushrooms that killed Lindsay were from Vincent's batch. His lawyer is ready to discuss a plea deal. Vincent fires his attorney, then hires a new and inexperienced lawyer to represent him. Vincent confesses to murder in court, but as he starts giving specifics, Stabler tells the Judge that Vincent's wrong on all his facts, and can't be Lindsay's killer. The judge won't listen, prompting Stabler to overact in the courtroom. The judge calls for a recess, just in time for the real killer to be found. Mikka offers Vincent's attorney a vacation and so he doesn't show up in court. After the DA gets wind of Mikka’s dirty trick, he fires her. Stabler and Benson head back to Vincent's workplace to find out why he confessed to a murder he didn't commit. He tells them it was all for the free media exposure. Now the detectives need to know who had access to Vincent's mushrooms. When they show Vincent photos of possible suspects, he gets fidgety around the photo of Emma, Lindsay's best friend. The detectives follow Vincent to Emma's, then arrest both of them and bring them in for more questioning. Vincent still refuses to give up Emma as a culprit. Meanwhile, Emma tells Stabler she was always seen as a screw-up while Lindsay was seen as the golden child in her grandma's eyes - grandma being the head of The Wishing Well Foundation. Stabler tells Emma she killed out of jealousy. Vincent tells Benson that he and Emma are in love. Vincent then watches the rest of Stabler's interrogation from outside Emma's interrogation room. Emma tells Stabler that even though she loves Vincent, she can't confess to murder. When she spots Vincent watching the interrogation, she apologizes and confesses to Lindsay's murder. Vincent crashes into the interrogation room, hurt that Emma murdered Lindsay because she was jealous and not because of the social cause he believes in. As the detectives try to wrangle Vincent out of the room, Emma consumes the mushrooms in the evidence bag on the table. She's rushed to the hospital for stomach pumping. Emma finds herself in the hospital. Her grandmother stops by and disowns her because of this latest stunt, making this effective by taking the heirloom intagilio necklace Emma wears throughout the episode. The detectives are horrified at what they witness. Vincent stops by with flowers for Emma. The detectives are shocked to see him. Vincent forgives Emma, because nobody's perfect. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Zach Grenier as Judge Miranski * Michael Boatman as Defense Attorney Dave Seaver * Jason Jurman as Legal Aid Attorney Mitch Shankman Guest cast * Paula Patton as A.D.A. Mikka Von * David Krumholtz as Dr. Vincent Prochik * Amanda Fuller as Emma Brooks * David Furr as Greg Elding * Dan Kohler as Witt Worley * Kate Rigg as CSU Tech * Rosemary Harris as Francine Brooks * John Keating as Sassoon * Lori Funk as Monica Worley * Ebbe Bassey as Denny Gamm * T.J. Edwards as Ray Castaneda * Lucy Owen as Lindsay Elding * Melissa Benoist as Ava * Connor Fox as Jim * Brian Wallace as Bart Levin * Tyrone Robinson as Phil McPeal * Katie McGee as Reporter #1 * April Armstrong as Reporter #2 * Yu Lew as I.T. Guy * Hadley Delany as Aubrey Elding * L. Anna Lenz as Trick-or-Treater #1 * Brenna Gwyn Snowe as Trick-or-Treater #2 * Edward M. Kelahan as Court Officer (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes Huang: Lindsay Elding was poisoned (shows mushrooms on the media screen) Munch: By who? The Smurfs? Olivia: I'm not the one who stabbed the Captain with a pickle! Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes